


Beesting

by ShameInYou



Series: The Staley-Hoon Family [5]
Category: Alice in Chains, Blind Melon
Genre: Drama, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShameInYou/pseuds/ShameInYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Laina Zaine got stung by a bee!" Shayne exclaimed. Zaine held his arm and screamed and cried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a story someone told me on tumblr.

The sun shined bright in the sky on a very warm, Lafayette day. There was not a cloud in the sky and the grass and trees were bright green. There was a slight breeze blowing in the air. Layne was home alone with the kids while Shannon was busy at work, at band practice.

Upon seeing what such a wonderful, bright day it was outside, Layne decided to encourage the children to actually put their electronic toys away and go outside and play.

And so, Layne, his 15 year old daughter Laina, and his 8 year old twins Shayne and Zaine found themselves outside, in the backyard. Layne and Laina were on the back patio, laid back in lounge chairs that were out there. Laina was outside, but she was still buried in her smart phone, eyes never leaving the screen, texting fervently. The twins were running around in the backyard, expending energy. They were throwing a ball to each other and playing tag.

Layne smiled as he watched his boys. They resembled Shannon so much and it made him feel very happy and proud. He was happy that his children were so content and safe. They were loved. A far cry from the upbringing that Layne had.

Layne put his hands under his head and looked over at Laina. He smiled and watched her silently for a moment as she texted on her phone, smirking every now and then and laughing.

"Who are you texting that's got you so happy?" Layne smirked, speaking up finally.

Laina frowned slightly, looking over at Layne.

"Oh my god dad you are so nosy!" She exclaimed.

Layne smirked again.

"I got the right to be nosy, I'm paying the phone bill. I got the right to snatch the phone out of your hand and look and see what you're doing on there." He replied smartly.

Laina smacked her lips and rolled her eyes.

"It's that boyfriend of yours isn't it?" Layne smirked, teasing his daughter.

"Yeah." Laina smiled and frowned slightly.

"He better be treating you with respect or I'm gonna go get a shotgun!" Layne replied jealously.

"Oh my god dad! You're so lame!" Laina exclaimed, putting her phone to her chest.

Layne smiled, crossing his arms and looking across the yard at his boys. He was sort of jealous and pissed that his sweet little girl had a boyfriend. She was growing up too fast. He wished she would wait to start dating until after she was 18. She was obsessed with the punk and she didn't spend as much time with the family as she used to.

Shannon fucking hated it. If it wasn't for Layne talking him down, Laina wouldn't be allowed to date.

Layne sighed as he thought about this. The boys were running around, playing a game of tag. He smiled when he saw Shayne catch up to Zaine and punch his shoulder. Layne furrowed his brows as he saw the boys stand there, catching their breathes and looking out into the distance of the backyard.

They had a big backyard and owned quite a few acres of land. There were woods behind their house a few yards away from the house. Layne watched as Zaine pointed his finger at the woods.

Layne raised a brow. He knew his boys were very curious. He waited to see what they were gonna do. He heard Laina laugh out loud and he looked over at her to see her still on her phone. Layne frowned and rolled his eyes and then looked back out in the yard.

He saw his boys walking towards the woods.

"Hey!" Layne shouted at the twins.

They kept walking. Layne frowned and stood up, putting his hands over his mouth to amplify his voice. He took in a deep breath and screamed.

"Hey boys! What do you think you're doing!?" He yelled.

Laina looked up at Layne and then over at her brothers.

The twins stopped and turned around, looking at Layne.

"We're going to go play in the woods daddy!" Shayne yelled back.

"Nah uh! Get back in the yard where I can see you!" Layne yelled, frowning.

He figured that's what his boys were up to. They were too curious. Layne didn't want them playing in the woods alone. There were all sorts of dangerous things in the woods like wild animals, poison ivy, and other things. There was also the possibility that they could wander too far and get lost.

The twins turned back around, sulking back into the yard, closer to the house.

"You boys don't need to be going in those woods by yourselves. If you wanna go in the woods, we'll go one day but not today, it's too hot. There's no telling what kinds of bugs and things are out there. Just stay in the yard where I can see you, okay?" Layne explained.

"Okay..." Shayne sighed.

He punched Zaine in the shoulder again and took off running, giggling. Zaine took off running after his brother to get him back. Layne smiled to himself and shook his head, sitting back down in his lounge chair.

Layne sighed, thinking again. He started thinking about Shannon. He missed his husband. Shannon all of a sudden wanted to get his old band, Blind Melon going again. In a way, Layne was jealous because Shannon was ready. Layne wasn't ready to do that yet. Layne hadn't spoken to his Alice in Chains bandmates in years. Layne didn't want Shannon to go. Tour was inevitable. He couldn't hold his hubby back from wanting to do what he needed to do to give his life some fulfillment. Layne just wanted Shannon to be happy, and if that meant leaving his family for a few months to go on a tour..then so be it. Layne sighed. He tried not to think about it like that. This was supposed to be a good thing. Layne was also jealous at the amount of time Shannon was spending over at Chris and Brad's house to do band practice. It seemed Shanny was on the go all the time these days.

Layne stood up, looking over at his texting daughter.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Layne sighed.

Laina didn't acknowledge what he had said as Layne went in the house to use the bathroom.

Laina sighed. She was bored as shit. Daddy Layne wouldn't let her go see her boyfriend. She'd much rather be there then here. She looked out at the yard at her little brothers who were running around carelessly. She looked back at her phone and sighed.

Suddenly as she was looking at her phone, she heard a loud piercing scream and her brother starting to scream and cry. She quickly looked up and saw her brothers near a big tree that was in their backyard. Zaine was holding his arm and crying and screaming and Shayne had grabbed his arm, dragging him along as they ran to the porch.

"What happened!?" Laina exclaimed, putting her phone down and standing up as Shayne nearly dragged his brother to the porch.

"Laina Zaine got stung by a bee!" Shayne exclaimed.

Zaine held his arm and screamed and cried.

"Daddy! Daaaaddy!" He screamed.

"Calm down Zaine! Calm down! Let me see!" Laina exclaimed as she sat on the steps and grabbed her little brother's arm.

She saw a small, red raised bump on his arm where the bee had stung him.

"I want daddy! Daddy!" Zaine screamed and cried.

"Laina there's a bee hive in the tree!" Shayne exclaimed.

"Well if you knew that why were you playing around that tree!?" Laina exclaimed, pulling Zaine's arm, dragging the boy up the steps.

"I don't know." Shayne pouted.

Laina grabbed her phone on the way into the house as she dragged a screaming and crying Zaine along. Shayne followed behind them silently.

As she entered the kitchen, Layne was coming back into the kitchen. He furrowed his brows as he heard his son screaming and crying.

"Hey! What's going on? What's wrong with him? What's wrong?" Layne furrowed his brows, looking from Laina to a tear stricken Zaine.

"Daddy it hurts!" Zaine screamed, holding his arm out.

"He got stung by a bee dad!" Laina exclaimed.

"A bee? Baby, aw come here, let me see!" Layne pouted, looking at Zaine's arm.

Layne lightly touched the place where he was stung. It was really red and hot. Layne looked at it closely. He could still see the stinger sticking in it. Layne sighed and picked Zaine up. Zaine wrapped his arms around Layne's neck and sobbed into his neck. Layne took his poor baby upstairs and to he and Shannon's bathroom. He sat Zaine down on the closed lid toilet and rummaged through their medicine cabinet, finding tweezers and calamine lotion. Layne got a cotton ball and set everything on the bathroom counter. He grabbed Zaine's arm and took the tweezers.

"Be really still sweetie." Layne said softly.

Zaine sniffled and continued to whine lightly as Layne took the tweezers and pulled the stinger out. He threw it in the trash and then set the tweezers back on the counter, grabbing the calamine lotion and pouring some of it into the cotton ball.

"This should help it a little bit. Does it burn?" Layne asked softly.

Zaine sniffled and nodded. Layne smiled warmly, softly rubbing the moistened cotton ball over Zaine's bee sting, staining the skin a light pink color. Layne threw the cotton ball away and blew on Zaine's arm lightly.

"I want daddy Shannon!" Zaine cried, rubbing his eye with his other hand.

Layne sighed, looking at his son.

"Daddy Shannon's at work baby. He'll be home later today." Layne assured his son.

"I don't feel good!" Zaine cried softly.

"Aw baby, why don't you go lay down for a little while? The pain should go away in a few hours...I'm sorry you got stung honey." Layne cooed to his son.

Zaine sniffled and got up, following his dad out of the room and they went down to the bedroom he shared with his twin. Zaine climbed onto his bed and Layne knelt down, taking Zaine's shoes off for him. Zaine laid down and Layne leaned down and kissed his forehead, smiling warmly at him.

"You just take a nap honey and you'll feel better when you wake up. I promise. Daddy Shannon will be home before you know it, alright?" Layne said softly.

Zaine pouted, sniffling and nodded. He turned on his side so his stung arm was on his side. He clutched his stuffed animal and sighed shakily. Layne ran his hand through Zaine's hair and sighed.

He walked out of the room, leaving his baby to nap. He came downstairs and sat on the couch where Laina sat, texting on her phone, and Shayne sat, consumed in his gameboy.

"Guys what in the world happened out there? How in the world did Zaine get stung by a bee?" Layne asked plopping down between them.

"Daddy the tree outside has a bee hive in it! We saw it and we were staring at it, then suddenly a bee was flying around and Zaine started chasing it!" Shayne replied, looking at his daddy.

Layne frowned and sighed.

"Sweetie, you should never chase bees...I'll tell Zaine about it after his nap. I'm gonna get with Daddy Shannon and see about having an exterminator come out and get rid of that bee hive..." Layne replied.

The children were silent and Layne sighed. They all sat there silently. Layne turned on the tv to drown out the silence. He dug out his phone and he decided to text Shannon.

 

I love you so much.

 

Layne sighed and watched the TV idly as he waited for Shannon's reply. At one point, Shayne got up and went upstairs. Layne quickly picked up his phone when he felt it vibrate and smiled warmly to himself as he saw a text back from his husband.

 

I love you too babe. Can't wait to get home.

 

Layne sighed and smiled and was fixing to text Shannon back but he suddenly heard Shayne yelling and running down the stairs.

"Daddy daddy daddy!" Shayne screamed.

Layne jumped and looked over the couch. Laina looked up too.

"What is it honey?" Layne furrowed his brows as Shayne ran around the couch and in front of Layne.

"It's Zaine!" Shayne exclaimed.

"What?" Layne asked, brows furrowed.

"Zaine looks funny! Something's wrong with him!" Shayne exclaimed.

Layne's heart rate picked up. He wasted no time in getting up off of the couch and nearly ran up the stairs to go see what Shayne was talking about. Laina and Shayne followed not too far behind.

"Zaine sweetie!?" Layne exclaimed, going into the twin's room.

Laina and Shayne stood in the doorway looking as Layne came over to Zaine's bed, looking down at the child.

Zaine wined softly, looking up at Layne. He was wheezing with every breath. It didn't take Layne very long to figure out that something was seriously wrong. Zaine's face was swollen up.

"Baby? Oh fuck!" Layne exclaimed.

Layne fumbled around with his cell phone in his pocket, quickly dialing for an ambulance. Zaine was obviously having an allergic reaction to the bee sting.

Once emergency was called, Layne scooped his poor, crying, swollen son up and quickly took him downstairs, screaming for Laina and Shayne to get out of the way.

Layne closed his eyes and sighed as he held Zaine, waiting for the help to arrive. This was crazy, all this over a fucking bee sting?

* * *

Shannon was in the midst of band practice when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He and the guys were in the middle of playing a song so he ignored it. Once the song was over, everyone started chatting. Shannon was about to take his phone out of his pocket to see who it was that had called him but it suddenly started vibrating again. He saw it was Layne and he smiled as he answered the phone.

"Hey babe." He smiled into the phone.

Shannon's smile quickly faded when he heard Layne's rushed, worried voice.

"Shannon! I need you to meet me at the ER like, now!" Layne exclaimed into the phone.

"What? What's going on?" Shannon asked, brows furrowed.

"It's Zaine! He got stung by a bee and now he's all swollen up and I'm fucking scared Shannon! Please come to the ER!" Layne exclaimed into the phone.

Shannon quickly processed what Layne had said. His son was apparently in distress.

"What? Where's Laina and Shayne?" Shannon asked quickly.

"They're at home Shannon...please hurry up and get out here..." Layne begged into the phone, nearly at tears.

"Ok ok...I'll be there as soon as I can. Don't worry babe!" Shannon exclaimed into the phone.

He ended the call and shoved his phone in his pocket, quickly taking his guitar off. He turned to the guys.

"Guys I gotta leave. Something's going on with my son! I gotta go! I'll see you later!" Shannon exclaimed.

He ran out of the house and to his car, starting it and heading for the hospital to see what was going on.

* * *

Things had happened so quickly. Zaine was rushed inside the ER, hooked up to an IV bag. All poor Zaine could do was whine. His eyes and his lips and cheeks were swollen. Layne had to text Shannon about the changes in the plan.

Zaine had been admitted to the hospital for overnight observation. The doctor had asked Zaine questions like, was he feeling dizzy? Did his throat hurt? Was he itchy? Zaine nodded. Zayne was wheezing because he could hardly breath because his throat was closing up. Layne was shocked in the ambulance ride when they were pumping oxygen into his son's mouth. The medicine that was currently being pumped into his system intravenously was supposed to help suppress the allergic reaction. The doctor had informed Layne that they had got the boy to the hospital just in time. He explained to Layne how fatal bee stings could be to people like Zaine, who were severely allergic.

Layne sat by his son's bedside. It broke his heart to see his sweet little boy laying in that hospital bed, swollen and in pain. Layne lightly brushed Zaine's hair out of his face. Zaine looked up at Layne and whined, silent tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Sweetie I'm so sorry we didn't know you were allergic...I wish we did...You're gonna be okay. I love you so much. I won't leave you, I promise. And guess what? Daddy Shannon's on his way." Layne smiled down at his boy.

Zaine sniffled, pursing his swollen lips together lightly and tried to smile a little. Layne smiled down at Zaine and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

"You've been very brave throughout this...I'm real proud of you honey. Are you feeling a little better?" Layne asked Zaine.

Zaine smiled lightly and nodded.

"You look a little better...the medicine's working." Layne smiled softly down at his boy.

Layne sighed, holding Zaine's hand.

__  
C'mon Shannon, hurry up and get out here...  



	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shannon rushed in breathlessly. "Layne! I came as fast as I could!" Shannon exclaimed.

Shannon was in the midst of driving when he felt his phone go off in his pocket. He was on his way to the ER to catch up with his husband and his son. He dug the phone out quickly at a stop light and looked at the message that Layne had sent.

__  
They're moving Zaine into a hosptial room for overnight observation.  


Shannon sighed, throwing the phone in the front seat of the Galaxie. He tapped on the wheel as he waited at the stop light and thought. He decided to turn around and go back home first to check on Shayne and Laina and grab a few things for Zaine.

A few minutes later, Shannon was making a U-Turn and heading back for home. Before he knew it, he was pulling up in the yard. Before he went inside the house, he grabbed his phone, sending Layne another text.

__  
Send me the room details. I stopped by the house to get some stuff so Zaine will feel comfortable.  


Shannon sighed, putting his phone in his pocket as he got out of the car and made his way onto the porch. He knew how boring hosptial stays could be for children. The tv didn't have but a few channels. He knew his baby. Zaine would get bored really quick.

Shannon unlocked the door and walked into the house.

"Shayne? Laina!?" Shannon called as he came in.

He walked two feet into the living room and suddenly he heard footsteps rushing down the stairs. He smiled when he saw his son and his daughter running towards him. They ambushed him in a hug and he put his arms around them.

"Daddy did daddy Layne tell you about Zaine?" Laina asked, keeping her arm wrapped around Shannon.

"Yeah he did.." Shannon began.

"Daddy is Zaine gonna be okay?" Shayne asked, pouting and looking up at Shannon.

Shannon looked down at his son.

"Yeah baby, he's gonna be fine. He has to stay overnight so they can make sure he's alright. Layne tells me he had a nasty allergic reaction to a bee sting." Shannon replied.

"Oh yeah daddy! He was really swollen and everything! It was scary!" Laina replied.

Shannon furrowed his brows and rubbed her back.

"Daddy there's a bee hive outside in the tree! That's how Zaine got stung! They were flying around the tree and he was chasing one!" Shayne tattled.

Shannon raised a brow and looked from Shayne to Laina.

"A bee hive in the backyard? I'll go look right quick!"

They all started walking through the house and through the kitchen. Laina and Shayne followed Shannon out the backdoor and onto the patio. Shannon stopped before he walked down the stairs.

"Shayne honey, I want you to stay over here...your poor brother's allergic, god forbid you get stung and the same thing happens to you. Stay here and let us go check it out." Shannon said softly to Shayne, patting his head.

Shayne pouted and sat down on the steps, arms hugging himself as he watched his daddy and his big sister walk out into the yard and up to the big oak tree where the bee hive was situated.

"The bees are in this tree?" Shannon asked, looking up at the branches, head tilted. "I don't see anything."

He and Laina stood there, staring up at the tree for a few minutes.

"Ah! There it is daddy!" Laina squealed, pointing.

"Where?" Shannon asked, squinting his eyes.

He looked where Laina was pointing and he finally spotted it. Sure enough, there were a few bees flying around it, going up inside of it and coming out and flying around.

"Jesus Christ...I'm gonna get this taken care of first thing tomorrow!" Shannon frowned as he stared up at it.

A bee suddenly swooped down and flew towards Laina. She saw it and screamed loudly, turning and running back to the house. When Shayne saw his sister screaming and running towards the house, he screamed and got up and ran back in the house as well.

Shannon started walking away, shaking his head and sighing. He would get an exterminator to come out and take the stupid bee hive down so his children could enjoy playing outside without having to worry about getting stung and dying.

The kids moved aside as Shannon came inside of the kitchen, closing the door behind him.

"Don't worry, It'll be gone by tomorrow." Shannon replied.

He walked over and opened the fridge, looking inside of it. He debated whether he should fix the kids some dinner before he went to the hosptial. He quickly decided against it. He needed to get there as soon as possible to be with them.

"You guys haven't ate yet, correct?" Shannon asked, closing the fridge and looking at his children.

"No." Laina replied.

"I'm sure you guys are hungry, right?" Shannon asked, digging in his pocket and taking out his wallet.

"Yes." Shayne pouted.

Shannon smirked to himself. The kids were always hungry.

"Listen, Laina you're in charge. I need you to babysit your brother. As I said, Zaine's gonna be there overnight."

"Can't we come daddy?" Laina pouted.

"No. There's not enough room in there for all of us. You guys will be bored. It's not serious, he's gonna be out tomorrow. You just stay here and babysit your brother. Here's a few bucks. Order a pizza. Don't let strangers in the house. No friends are allowed over, you understand me?" Shannon said to Laina.

"Yes daddy, ugh!" Laina frowned, snatching the money from Shannon's hands.

"And you get something that Shayne likes, be fair!" Shannon exclaimed.

"Ugh I will daddy!" Laina frowned.

"Shayne, go get me Zaine's gameboy and his bear okay honey?" Shannon said softly, squeezing Shayne's shoulder.

Shayne nodded and ran up the stairs to fetch the things that daddy requested. While he was gone, Laina came up to Shannon and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him.

Shannon smiled and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back.

"Keep your cell phone on okay? We're just a phone call away if god forbid anything happens, okay honey?" Shannon smiled at his daughter.

"I know daddy, I never turn my phone off!" Laina smiled.

Shayne came running down the stairs with Zaine's things and handed them to Shannon.

"Thanks buddy. You be good for your sister. Don't act up, if you do she's gonna call me and I'll come all the way home just to whoop your butt!" Shannon smirked ruffling Shayne's hair.

Shayne giggled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow when Zaine gets out. Don't tear up the house! Remember, no one gets in!" Shannon replied.

"Daddy! We'll be okay! Tell Zaine we miss him!" Laina smiled.

"Awww, alright sweetie. Bye guys!" Shannon said, smiling at them before turning and walking out of the door.

He got back in his Galaxie, checking his phone, receiving Zaine's room information before taking off, on his way to the hosptial.

* * *

Layne was smiling and talking to Zaine when Shannon walked in. Shannon rushed in breathlessly.

"Layne! I came as fast as I could!" Shannon exclaimed.

Layne immediately shot up out of his seat when Shannon came in, meeting him halfway across the room. He wrapped his arms around his husband.

"Shannon! Finally! What took so long?" Layne asked, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"I went home to check on the other babies and get Zaine's gameboy and his bear so he'd feel more comfortable." Shannon smiled.

They walked over to the bed and Zaine sat up slightly, smiling when he saw Shannon.

"Hey baby...oh my god, I'm so glad you're okay...that stupid bee caused all of this to happen to you? I'm so sorry..." Shannon said softly, setting the bear and the gameboy in the bed beside Zaine.

Zaine looked up at Shannon and smiled. The swelling in his face wasn't as bad as it was when he had first arrived.

Shannon sat down in the chair and ran his hand over Zaine's cheek. Layne stood behind Shannon, rubbing his back.

"You feeling okay?" Shannon asked Zaine.

Zaine smiled and nodded. Shannon leaned in and kissed Zaine's forehead.

"I brought your bear and your gameboy, so you'd have something to play with..." Shannon smiled warmly.

Zaine smiled, reaching over and grabbing his bear and then got his gameboy, immediately turning it on. Shannon laughed lightly, running his hands through his son's hair.

Layne got up and sat in the other chair and watched as Shannon conversed with Zaine, asking him about his day and what exactly happened. Zaine was talking lightly as he played his gameboy.

Eventually, Shannon got up, dragging the chair that was beside Zaine's bed over beside the reclining chair that Layne was sitting in.

"He's asleep." Shannon said softly, smiling.

"I guess bringing that gameboy worked...what'd he do, fall asleep playing his pokemon game?" Layne smirked.

"Yeah." Shannon smiled.

Layne grabbed Shannon's hand and held it, rubbing it.

"So apparently there's a bee hive in the backyard..." Layne began.

"Oh I know, the kids told me about it. I went outside and looked at it. I'm calling an exterminator first thing in the morning." Shannon smiled.

"Oh..." Layne smiled.

"I just don't get it though...Zaine got stung before like a year ago, and nothing happened. How did he all of a sudden become allergic to bee stings?" Shannon asked, brows furrowed.

"He did? I don't remember. Well the doctor said that sometimes people's bodies just react this way. He said that things such as a bee sting may not cause an allergic reaction the first time, that sometimes it takes many times to be exposed to something before it triggers an allergic reaction." Layne shrugged.

"Well I'm thinking this shit is from my side of the family. My sister has really bad allergies and my gramma too. Poor Zaine...what's in that medicine bag that they've got hooked up to him?" Shannon asked.

"Oh, uh it's some shit that's supposed to stop the allergic reaction...it's this big word...epinephrine or some shit." Layne smiled.

"Ah, I see. So now we know that our baby's allergic to bee stings." Shannon sighed.

"Yeah. And the doctor gave me a prescription for a shot of the stuff that we have to keep handy at all times in case something like this happens again." Layne said softly.

"Oh my god..." Shannon sighed, putting his hand to his forehead and shaking his head.

"Hey, it's okay. I talked to him, I told him to be more careful around bees. We're gonna have the Epi-Pen and next time we'll know what to do. He could have died Shannon...I feel so fucking horrible..." Layne sighed.

"Oh god! We're taking all the kids to the doctor and getting allergy tests done! We gotta know! I want my babies to be safe!" Shannon exclaimed.

Layne chuckled and tightened his grip on Shannon's hand.

"Babe I wish you were there today...you woulda noticed something was wrong right away...I feel so stupid. I should have noticed...Shayne ran down the stairs yelling for me and told me that Zaine looked weird..."

"Layne, you did good, you got him here. He's gonna be okay, don't be so hard on yourself." Shannon smiled softly.

Layne pouted, leaning in and kissing Shannon softly. He looked down at his lap and sighed.

"What is it?" Shannon asked softly.

"It's just...I don't want you to go on tour..." Layne nearly whispered.

Shannon furrowed his brows and smiled a little.

"What?" Shannon asked. "Why babe?"

"Cuz..." Layne pouted. "I'll miss you..."

Shannon rolled his eyes and smirked, standing up. Layne looked up at Shannon, confused at first as Shannon stood in front of the chair.

"Hey, slide over, can this thing fit 2 people?" Shannon chuckled softly.

Layne smirked and reclined the chair back, sliding over.

"I hope we don't break it!" He giggled as Shannon managed to climb into the chair with Layne.

They were smushed in the chair like sardines, but they both fit in it. Shannon smiled and leaned in, brushing his lips against Layne's softly, sighing as they kissed.

Layne kissed back, throwing an arm over Shannon's torso in their awkward position. Layne pulled away eventually, pressing his forehead against Shannon's.

"I feel like I hardly see you anymore. You're always doing band practice...then you're gonna be gone, recording a new album with your band, and then before I know it, I won't see you for a while, You'll be off on tour. I don't want you to go. I don't wanna be away from you..." Layne sighed.

Shannon bit his lip, smirking, running his hand through Layne's hair.

"Awww, baby...you're thinking too far ahead. We're just practicing together as a band right now, trying to get good together again. We haven't played together in a long long time...and when we do make a new record, it won't be far away, it'll be in my studio...and as for tour, I never said I was going alone..I'm thinking if we go on a tour, it could be in the summer and I'd bring all you guys. I'm not just gonna fucking leave you guys like that. Hell no, no way. I can't function without seeing you everyday. If I had to go on tour alone I'd have a nervous breakdown. This isn't the 90s anymore...we can control our own shit now and I'd definitely bring you and the babies...you'll see me onstage every night and I would bring you out there with me to sing a song. You and the kids, every night. I fucking love you babe..." Shannon assured his husband.

"Aww Shannon...that's so sweet...I love you too...I wasn't...I didn't think about it like that...I'm so happy you feel that way because I don't ever wanna be without you either...Maybe after you get through this Blind Melon reunion cycle and you guys have your next break...maybe I should think about maybe doing something with Alice in Chains..." Layne said hesitantly.

Shannon raised a brow, his head rested against Layne's.

"Really? You seriously want to do that?" Shannon asked.

"MMM HMM...I'm worried that we're gonna end up on tour or something at the same time, then we really wouldn't see each other babe.." Layne sighed.

"Well Layne...I support you in whatever you wanna do babe. But I got to do this Blind Melon thing. And I really want you to do Alice in Chains again if you feel you really need to...if there ever comes a time in the future where we'll both have to be on tour at the same time...we'll just have to deal. I mean there's so much technology out there now...we can get those tablets and talk on that video chat software called Skype...it's not like the 90s when we wouldn't see each other for days and we'd be thirsty for a phone call..." Shannon chuckled.

"I guess you're right...I'd take Laina with me though, because you're more controlling over the boys..." Layne chuckled.

"Ugh you always dump all the work off on me!" Shannon smirked, kissing his husband.

Shannon and Layne laid in the chair together for a while, idly watching tv and glancing over at their sleeping boy every now and then. Eventually they were hungry and Layne went out to the lounge of the hosptial to get them something to eat. Vienna sausages, chips and bottles of water were the foods of choice.

Zaine woke up one time during the night calling for his dads. Once they surrounded his bed, he clutched his bear and felt safe and drifted off to sleep.

Layne and Shannon laid back in the reclining chair together, eventually falling asleep.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I feel better!" Zaine smiled.

Shannon snorted and shifted slightly. He heard faint music coming from a gameboy. Shannon's arm felt numb as he moved against Layne. Layne sighed and started stirring as well, turning his head back and forth, brows furrowed. Layne's foot was numb from laying in an awkward position and his arm was numb as well.

Shannon sighed and managed to get up out of the cramped chair. He hadn't gotten much sleep cramped up in the chair with Layne. He shook his arm, yawning, trying to get the feeling back in it.

"Hi daddy!" Zaine smiled.

Shannon turned around and smiled at his bright blue eyed boy. He walked over to the bed to get a good look at him.

"Morning honey...wow look at you, you look so much better than you did yesterday!" Shannon smiled, leaning down and kissing Zaine's cheek.

"I feel better!" Zaine smiled.

Layne stirred and sat up, standing up, eyes half lidded, curls astray as he hopped around, trying to get feeling back in his limbs.

"Daddy Layne! You look funny!" Zaine exclaimed, pointing and laughing at his silly father hopping around.

Layne smirked, rubbing his eyes and looking over at his boy. Shannon smiled. Zaine was definitely better. He was himself again. He was talking and smiling bright.

Layne walked over to the bed beside Shannon and looked at his son.

"Sweetie! Good morning! What time did you wake up?" Layne asked, smiling, grabbing Shannon's hand.

"I dunno." Zaine smiled, continuing to play his gameboy.

Layne looked at Shannon and smiled, leaning over and kissing his lips.

Shortly after, there was a knock on the door which caused both men to jump, startled. Zaine continued to play his gameboy carelessly.

"Good morning everyone!" A nurse smiled as she walked in, coming straight over to Zaine's bed and looking at various things.

"How are you doing this morning?" She asked Zaine as Zaine was lost in his gameboy.

Zaine was silent as he played his gameboy. Shannon raised a brow.

"Zaine, the lady asked you a question, answer it!" He replied, reaching over and tickling Zaine's armpit.

Zaine giggled, shrugging his shoulder and scrunching his face.

"I dunno." Zaine replied.

Shannon pursed his lips and looked over at Layne who was smirking at him.

"He's back to normal." Layne chuckled.

Shannon rolled his eyes and reached over as the nurse was checking Zaine's face out.

"Honey, give me your gameboy...you gotta pay attention right now." Shannon replied, tugging lightly on Zaine's gameboy.

"But Daddy! I'm in the middle of a battle!" Zaine whined.

"I'll finish it for you. You just sit there and answer all the lady's questions!" Layne smiled as Shannon took the gameboy from Zaine's grip.

Layne smirked and started playing the game as the nurse put her hand against Zaine's forehead.

"So the doctor is making his rounds. He's gonna be in here in just a few minutes. Everything looks good baby. The swelling has gone way down. We'll see what the doctor says. In the meantime, I need to take this IV out of you." The nurse smiled at Zaine.

Zaine smiled and looked from the nurse to his daddies to make sure they were still paying attention. Layne looked up and smirked and Shannon was watching with a smile on his face.

The nurse quickly pulled the tape off of Zaine's arm and counted to three, pulling the IV out and disposing of it. She wiped his blood with a cotton ball and reached in her pocket, pulling out a pokemon bandaid.

"Daddy! Look! It's Pika!" Zaine exclaimed excitedly as the nurse put the bandaid on his arm.

"I see, very cool!" Shannon smirked.

The nurse then took Zaine's blood pressure with a cuff, putting the information into the computer that was in there, and took his temperature, adding that information as well.

"You have been such a brave little boy. Don't worry you'll get to go back home pretty soon. The doctor will be in shortly. Thanks guys." The nurse smiled, before walking out.

Shannon and Layne looked at each other and smiled. Zaine realized he was free and he threw the covers off of himself, jumping off of the bed and standing in front of Layne.

"Gimme!" He said, tugging on his gameboy.

"Geez, okay! Here!" Layne smiled letting Zaine have it.

Shannon chuckled and they all went to sit down. Shannon sat in the reclining chair and Zaine sat in his lap, playing his gameboy. Shannon kept his arms wrapped around Zaine's stomach. Layne sat in the other chair. Layne and Shannon conversed briefly while they waited for the doctor.

Things were moving fast as they talked and suddenly another knock sounded at the door and the doctor came in with his long white coat jacket and a clipboard, appearing to be busy.

"Sweetie give me that gameboy." Layne said quickly, snatching it from Zaine, making Zaine whine.

"How are you doing today?" The doctor replied, shaking Layne and Shannon's hand.

He instructed for Zaine to hop back on the hospital bed. With a little encouragement from Shannon, Zaine skipped over to the bed and climbed on it, sitting on the edge, kicking his legs back and forth.

Layne and Shannon watched their son intently as the doctor checked his heartbeat with a stethoscope. After a few more checks of paperwork and things, Zaine was free to go.

The doctor signed the release papers and that was that.

* * *

Layne had arrived at the hosptial in the ambulance. He and Zaine caught a ride home with Shannon. Layne drove the Galaxie and glanced in the rear view mirror every now and then at his boys in the backseat.

Shannon had his cell phone out, fervently texting on it, brows furrowed. Zaine was leaned against Shannon, playing pokemon.

Layne smiled as he listened to Shannon take care of business.

"Hello? Hello! Do you guys remove bee hives? You do!? Oh great, listen, do you think you can have someone come out to my house today? I've got a nasty one in a tree in my backyard! Yeah....yeah my kid's allergic and he got stung, and it's just been a nightmare...oh you can!? Oh that's wonderful! Yes, around noon sounds good...yeah...Ok...here's my address..." Shannon said loudly into the phone.

Layne sighed and smiled. Everything was coming back to normal. On the ride home, they had to stop by the drug store and pick up the prescription for Zaine's Epi-Pen that they hopefully, would never have to use.

It was around 9am when they arrived back home. Layne yawned. He was tired. He needed a nice nap in their comfortable bed. Sleeping in a chair was not comfortable. Once the car was parked, they all got out, Layne and Shannon dragging up on the porch. Shannon unlocked the door and they all walked into the house. Layne half expected Laina and Shayne not to be up.

When they walked into the house, Shayne was sitting on the living room couch. When he saw his twin, he jumped up, screaming his name. The twins embraced in a hug, jumping up and down.

"Awww oh my god..." Layne smiled, looking over at Shannon.

"Is Laina up?" Shannon asked.

Shayne was still holding onto Zaine as they danced around, looking at Shannon.

"Laina's in her room playing with Daniel." Shayne said innocently.

Shannon stood there. He was tired and he needed a bath. He processed what his son had just told him. He blinked. He turned and started walking up the stairs quickly to confirm what Shayne had told him.

Meanwhile, Shayne and Zaine ran over to the couch, discussing their pokemon games.

Layne decided to go upstairs with Shannon to see what Shayne was on about. Daniel? Wasn't Daniel the name of Laina's little boyfriend?

Layne made it up the stairs just in time to see Shannon opening the door to Laina's room and barging in.

"Laina...what-WHAT THE FUCK!?" Shannon screamed.

Layne raised his eyebrows and walked quickly over to her room, looking inside the room.

Sure enough, Laina's little boyfriend was in there, pulling away from her right before Layne walked in.

"Get off of my daughter you fucking punk! Get the fuck out of my house now! I'll give you until the count of 10!" Shannon screamed, clenching his fists.

"Daddy calm down!" Laina screamed, face red, running her hands through her hair.

"What's going on?" Layne asked, furrowing his brows.

"You wanna know what's going on, Laina's in here getting to 2nd base with that boy! I thought I told you that no one was allowed to be over here when we were gone! Oh my fucking god!" Shannon exclaimed.

Laina's boyfriend rushed out of the room, embarrassed.

"Daniel! Wait!" Laina called, getting up and running after him.

"Laina Nel! You get back here!" Shannon exclaimed, pissed as all hell.

Layne sighed and wrapped his arms around Shannon.

"Baby, babe calm down. It's okay..." Layne said softly.

"Okay? Okay!? What if he spent the fucking night or something? What if he had sex with her! Layne she's too young! I knew this was a bad fucking idea! I should have never let you talk me into letting her date! I bet he spent the night!" Shannon exclaimed, frustrated.

"You don't know that babe...c'mon give her a break. She's in love with the little punk. She's a smart girl Shannon. I'm sure she wouldn't go that far with anybody yet..." Layne said softly, trying to calm Shannon down.

Shannon was so angry at what he saw. Some punk on top of his daughter, kissing her with his dirty fucking mouth. She was still his little girl to him. He wanted to ring that punk's neck.

"Shannon, it's not that serious, so they were just kissing. It's normal babe. Look I think you're just tired. Go take a bath and get some rest...I'll be there in a minute. I'll talk to Laina babe...Calm down. Have more faith in our daughter babe. She wouldn't do something drastic like that. She's not ready for that..." Layne said softly, kissing Shannon.

Shannon sighed, closing his eyes and hugging Layne. Shannon walked down the hall to their bedroom and slammed the door shut. Shortly after Shannon disappeared, Laina reappeared, tear stricken.

"Laina is everything alright?" Layne asked softly, pulling her into a hug.

"No. Daddy Shannon totally freaked Daniel out. I don't think he's gonna like me anymore..." Laina sobbed.

"Honey...but you know you weren't supposed to have anybody over unless we're home. Daddy Shannon made that pretty clear sweetie." Layne sighed, running his fingers through her hair.

"I know...I know, I'm sorry, I just missed him. Daddy we didn't do anything I swear. We were just kissing!" Laina sobbed.

"I know honey, I know, but you know how Daddy Shannon jumps to conclusions. He's cranky and tired, He'll be okay once he gets some rest. Alot of things happened yesterday. He just needs some rest." Layne smiled softly.

Laina sniffled and hugged Layne tight.

"If that boy doesn't like you anymore because he's scared of your father, then he wasn't right for you anyway. A real man isn't gonna let his girlfriend's father keep him from seeing her." Layne smiled softly, grabbing her chin and squeezing lightly.

Laina sniffled and smiled. She felt a little better.

"I'm sorry daddy. I honestly didn't know we were gonna be doing that...he just came over to play video games and get on the internet..." Laina pouted.

"Honey it's gonna be alright. Do me a favor and get your brother to take a bath. I'm real tired, I'm gonna get some shut eye with Daddy Shannon. Didn't get much sleep last night..." Layne smiled, squeezing her shoulder.

"Ok. Zaine's ok, right?" Laina asked, sniffling.

"Oh yeah, he's back to normal." Layne smiled.

Laina hugged Layne again before walking off to take care of her brother. Layne walked down the hall and walked into the bedroom he shared with Shannon to help him unwind and destress some more.

* * *

A Few Days Later

The bee hive had been removed. The yard was safe for the children to play in again. Zaine was more hyper than ever.

Shannon was still pissed about Laina having a boyfriend, but thanks to Layne's calming demeanor, he was able to calm Shannon down and let his daughter have a bit of freedom.

* * *

The family sat around the living room. Shannon had decided to take a few days off from band practice to spend some time with Layne and the kids since it had been revealed that they were missing him.

Layne and Shannon sat on the couch, arms around each other, watching as the children argued over what to watch on TV. Laina had control of the remote.

"Laina let's watch cartoon network!" Shayne wined.

"Ugh no! That stupid Fosters is on! I don't wanna watch that!" Laina frowned.

Layne and Shannon were so into each other they were ignoring the children. Layne smiled as he leaned in and pressed soft kisses to Shannon's lips.

"God you're amazing..." Layne nearly whispered to Shannon.

Shannon smiled, blushing, leaning in again and kissing Layne back.

"Daddy!" Shayne whined. "Laina's being mean!"

"Laina don't be mean..." Shannon mumbled against Layne's lips as they kissed.

Laina idly flipped through the channels, stopping on one of the last channels that was actually playing music, rock music, Palladia.

"I wanna watch cartoons!" Shayne complained.

Zaine watched TV quietly, fumbling with the hem of his shirt.

"Sssh!" Laina exclaimed.

Some sort of video countdown was on. Laina glanced over at her kissing dads. She frowned, throwing a pillow at them.

"Ew dads, get a room!"

"Cut it out!" Layne smirked, pulling away from Shannon and chucking the pillow back at Laina.

The twins giggled as they looked back at their fathers. Suddenly everyone's heads snapped to the TV when the VJ started talking about a familar band.

__  
"Next up on Flashback to the 90s, a video from the band Blind Melon. No Rain made the band go from stoned out hippies to worldwide bee guys. This song was played everywhere. Sadly the band would not see the fame they got from this song, but it was good while it lasted!"  


"Oh fuck you man, the true fans stuck around!" Shannon frowned, flipping off the TV.

"Language!" Layne giggled, nuzzling his nose into Shannon's cheek.

Shannon smirked and shrugged his shoulder.

"This guy, or whoever wrote that, is a fuckin' idiot. Melon's coming back and fuck that god damn No Rain song!" Shannon spat angrily.

"OK Ok babe...geez..." Layne smiled warmly.

Shannon sighed and smiled as the video came on. The children all watched in awe. They loved seeing videos of their dad from the early 90s when he had long hair and was acting weird.

Shannon groaned as the video started and the "bee girl" was tapping away. He put his hand over his face and slumped down on the couch. Layne chuckled, rubbing his back.

As the video started, Shannon dropped his hand and looked on as the children grew excited.

"There's daddy!" Shayne screamed, pointing at the TV and moving closer.

"Sweetie, don't sit so close to the TV, back up!" Layne smiled.

Shayne backed up, still staring at the TV in awe at his dad.

"Uncle Brad! Uncle Chris!" Shayne screamed excitedly.

"Calm down Shayne!" Laina giggled.

Shannon smiled, looking down.

"I remember when you had that long hair..." Layne giggled into Shannon's ear.

"Stop!" Shannon blushed, elbowing Layne lightly.

When the scenes came up where Shannon was shirtless in the field of flowers, Layne couldn't help but press his lips to Shannon's ear and whisper.

"LAYNE! Oh my god, shut up!" Shannon blushed, pushing him away lightly.

"Daddy you look so cool!" Shayne smiled, staring at the TV in awe.

"I wasn't cool though, I was fucked up on LSD..." Shannon mumbled to Layne, causing Layne to erupt into a fit of giggles.

"Okay. Oh my god, you two are dorks!" Laina complained, frowning at her fathers.

They were sitting there, enjoying watching one of Shannon's band's old videos, when suddenly the scene came where the bee girl discovers the field of other bee people like her.

Shannon and Layne were kissing again, enjoying each other's embrace, when all of a sudden they heard a piercing scream. They pulled away quickly, brows furrowed as Zaine nearly jumped over the coffee table and dived between them, burying his face into Shannon's shirt and crying hysterically.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Layne asked, brows furrowed, rubbing Zaine's back as he held onto Shannon for dear life.

Shayne wasn't concerned with his brother's behavior, he was more interested in daddy's video. Laina looked over at them with furrowed brows, wandering why her brother Zaine was acting crazy.

"All of those bees! I hate bees daddy! I hate them!" Zaine cried hysterically.

Shannon kissed Zaine's head.

"What bees honey? The bees in the video?" Shannon asked softly.

Zaine cried and nodded against Shannon's shirt. Shannon and Layne looked at each other, brows furrowed, but then quickly turned into smiles.

"Oh my god Zaine! Their not even real!" Laina complained.

She stood up, groaning and mumbling to herself how her family was a bunch of dorks as she stormed up the stairs to be in her room.

"Honey it's okay...aw my poor baby. The bees aren't gonna get you anymore. I had them taken away." Shannon assured his son.

"Yeah sweetie, they won't hurt you anymore...you just need to be careful when you go outside..." Layne said softly, rubbing Zaine's back.

Shayne jumped up and walked over to the couch and jumped in Layne's lap with the remote in his hand. He turned the channel to cartoon network.

"I hate that video daddy! I hate bees!" Zaine sniffled.

"Aww baby, I hate it too. I hate bees too." Shannon smiled, holding his son tight.

Layne and Shannon held their twins, looking at each other and smirking.


End file.
